


DRAGON'S BLOOD

by buzhi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: DRAGON'S BLOOD,是龙之血，也是血竭DV向哨破镜重圆，N新V年轻人好好谈恋爱Kyrie是个好女孩和好姐姐【





	1. Chapter 1

Nero刚踏入这个商场大门就感觉到不对劲。  
这个商场里有哨兵，陌生哨兵的敌意激得他脑袋一阵阵发疼，他的脸色一下就变了，耳朵蜂鸣不止。  
一阵平和的精神力将他即将暴走的情绪缓和了下来，Nero回过神来，Kyrie一脸疑惑的看着他：“Nero？你怎么了？”  
Nero尴尬地张了张嘴，他的搭档向导Nico善解人意地接上了话头，她亲密地挽着Kyrie的胳膊：“Kyrie~别理他了，这群臭男人就是不知道逛街的好。来，我们去看看内衣吧，就让这两个大老爷们儿在这里看包。”  
Kyrie笑着点点头，往内衣店的方向走去。Nico通过精神力传过话来：“速战速决。”  
OK。确认Kyrie暂时不会回头了，Nero将手里的东西迅速丢给Credo：“Credo拜托你报一下警！”然后不顾后者的疑问和抗议就往敌意传来的方向跑过去。  
我日你妈。Nero真的很生气，他好不容易有了圣诞假期能够和家人团聚，塔里给他安排的临时向导Nico没有家人，他就擅作主张把人带来和自己的收养家庭一起过节，没想到他们意外的相处很好，今天还是Nico撺掇的Kyrie来逛街买新衣服——要知道之前Nero和Credo都没成功说服过于节俭的Kyrie过！……好吧也许Kyrie是觉得两个大老粗的审美堪忧。但现在，有个不知道是忘记吃向导素还是刚刚分化的年轻哨兵不知死活地挑战他，他得在Kyrie回来之前控制这个家伙，免得他的假期被彻底毁掉。  
Nero几步就爬完了台阶，斗志已经被完全激起的他站在一个挂着“维修中”牌子的厕所门前，毫无疑问，门锁着。“好啊，看来是个雏鸡？”虽然Nero觉得要温和一点避免激起对方更大的敌意，门后的可能是一个刚刚觉醒还不知道怎么控制自己的年轻哨兵，但他还是控制不了自己的战意。深吸几口气，稍微平复了一下情绪，Nero踢开了门，“有人在吗？”  
铺天盖地的敌意向他袭来，有个人——Nero看不清他的脸，向他发动了攻击，“看来你是要打一架？”Nero感觉自己的血液沸腾了，他的精神体——那只不知道是什么的爬行动物竖起鳞片，仰脖吼叫。对方的攻击速度很快，力度也很大，但精神很乱，就连Nero这个哨兵都能感觉到他的破碎……说不定是和自己曾经一样由于种种原因，没能及时进入塔内接受精神疏导的哨兵。  
Nero尽力不去伤害他，只是挡住对方一次又一次的攻击，寻找一招制住对方的时机。不得不说，这个哨兵确实很强，如果能够得到及时疏导，说不定可以被评为A级，甚至是更高的S级——就像Nero一样。  
Nero这样想着，他不想承认，但他确实有些吃力，可要他认输还早了一百年！——“宝贝！现在是上床睡觉的时间了！”对方的拳风从他耳边刮过，他顺势捏住对方的手臂，闪身到那人的身后摁着对方脖子压在地上，“come on，别那么大脾气，冷静一下让我们来谈谈？”Nero不得不用上全身力气才能压住不断挣扎的对方，对方带着帽子和口罩，好像是已经忍受痛苦了很久的样子，“乖一点，稍微做个美梦，很快就好。”Nero的小药片——那些向导素就在他的口袋里，他腾出一只手摸索，对方的反抗更激烈了，不管是物理上还是精神上，Nero感觉自己的脑袋要炸了，只剩下“咬断这个家伙的脖子！”和“得给他吃片药”这两种想法。

——他的意识空白了一段，回过神来，已经有人过来控制场面了。  
感谢Credo没问明白还愿意报警，也感谢Nico的精神疏导。Nero的精神图景已经恢复平静，那个暴走的哨兵得到控制被警方带走，一个警察检查了他的哨兵证明，并在得知他的搭档向导就在这里时只是简单问了几句话就放他走了。Nero又可以享受他的假期了。  
回到商场一楼，Credo坐在一堆购物袋中间，叉着手一脸“你最好给我解释清楚”的表情。Kyrie和Nico刚好又拎着一堆东西回来，Nero只好吐了吐舌头表示之后再说明，Credo善解人意地没有逼问。趁Kyrie忙着和她的哥哥讨论今晚菜谱的空当，Nico走到Nero身边，朝着警车的方向抬了抬下巴：“就是那个吗？”  
Nero点了点头，他感觉得到那个哨兵的攻击欲已经得到了控制，正在离这里远去。他悄声向Nico道谢：“伙计，多亏了你，要不然现在因为精神失控暴走而被带走的哨兵就不止他一个了。”  
出乎他意料的是，Nico居然震惊地看向他：“啥？你差点暴走了？你等等，我设个屏障。”Nero放松了一点，接受了来自Nico的精神屏障，Nico用自己的精神力小心翼翼地检查他的精神图景，确认了除了那块封闭的领域之外一切正常后便撤了出来。  
“虽然我很想卖你个人情，但，除了刚进商场那次，我并没有再对你进行精神疏导了，而且，”Nico一脸吃屎的表情，“你现在的精神图景比我对你进行疏导后的还平静，你是吃了那个小白片？那个哨兵也吃了吗？拜托你只带了3天的量，我们假期才过到一半。”  
“呃……也许是？”Nero不确定，他的意识有一段时间空白了，也许他给自己也顺手塞了一片？他掏出他的药瓶确认一下数量，要是真的多吃了他的假期就要提前结束了——等等？  
Nero停住了脚步，Nico过来拉他：“嘿别直接停下来你想让Kyrie为你操心吗……！”Nico说不出话了。  
Nero向她展示了药片数量——和今早他们出门前确认的数量一样，不多也不少。

刚刚驶去的警车后座，除了押着哨兵的警察，还有一个和警车气质完全格格不入的男人。他闭着眼睛，留着半长卷发，蹬着双罗马凉鞋，黑色工装裤，皮马甲下什么也没穿，露出他半身满满的黑色纹身——比起他身边那个把脸捂得严严实实的人，他更像是要被带去警局的，吸毒摇滚歌手？  
警车并没有朝警局的方向行驶，而是朝着郊外。那个男人睁开了眼睛：“行了，开门，我要继续我的圣诞假期……要是他再出了问题再找我也不迟。”车在路边停下，男人拄着银质手杖下车，警车等门一关上便开走了。  
“这下麻烦了，早知道就让他们把我送到目的地再走了……不过他们是不可能带着他去那里了。”这个男人长长叹了口气，“真是……一下安抚两个哨兵可是很辛苦的，不过，还算值得。”  
男人往前走了几步，又停下了，笑了：“真是感谢您能够主动来找我，省了我走路的力气，毕竟我的假期很短，我的身体也不好……您好，Dante。”如果这时候Nero在场，他就会认出站在那个男人身后的这位Dante——便是塔里曾经的“首席向导”，可惜这里没有任何塔内编制的哨兵或是向导。  
听到对方喊出自己的名字，Dante挑了挑眉，他有些意外对方能够发觉他，但他也发觉了对方是名向导——还是没有登记过的向导：“well，毕竟您是通过Morrison而不是公会或是塔指名委托我的，我说什么也不能让您多费功夫不是。”Dante游刃有余地展开自己的屏障，对方意外顺从地被他刺探精神图景，不过能够抵挡Dante的可不多，而对方的屏障也不那么坚固，像是刚刚消耗了大量精神力一样——Dante却没有因为这个而放松，在他见到对方精神图景的模样时，他的精神体更是发出了一声龙啸。  
“这是怎么回事！”Dante瞬间就来到对方身前，在对方能够躲闪之前便掐住了他的脖子——Dante的身手与S级哨兵几乎不相上下，现在愤怒的他更是几乎快要了这个脆弱的野生向导的命。  
那个男人的脸因为缺氧而变得通红，可他的笑容放得更大：“咳咳，这就是，我委托你的理由，”手杖掉到地上发出脆响，男人的手无力地拍拍Dante的手臂，“我们换个地方说话，咳咳，关于Vergil。”


	2. Chapter 2

结束了基本上完美的假期，Nero有些不舍地回到塔里——不过还会有和家人见面的时候的，只要自己通过训练、能够更加稳定地控制自己，外出的机会就会变多。而以后如果能够找到愿意和自己结合的向导，自己更是只要在他或是她的陪伴下，想去哪就能去哪……退休之后更不用说了。Nero无比感谢自己处于和平年代，无论是向导或是哨兵只要得到塔的管理，存活率都很高，近几十年来只有一位哨兵遗憾地牺牲在任上，还是由于和他的向导错开了假期，放松警惕结果缺乏精神疏导，发生了不幸的事件。在此之后塔更是加强了对向导哨兵的管理……不过即使是这样，他的向导如今仍然精神地活在世上。  
“嘿Nero，假期过得怎么样？” 向他打招呼的人正是刚刚他想到的“那位遗憾牺牲的哨兵的向导”——Dante，Nero有些心虚和愧疚地转身行礼，不过Dante的下一句话便让Nero的愧疚烟消云散了。Dante沉默着原地打量了他一会儿，正当Nero忍不住想问他在看什么，Dante眯着眼摇了摇头。  
“不行啊，Nero，”Dante扯出了Nero熟悉的嘲讽笑容，“我听说你可是把向导带回去了，怎么什么发展也没有？还是说你要为那位，我想想——Kyrie小姐，保持童子之身？呵呵，真是好样的，嫩鸡。”  
得知自己的精神图景又被对面这个老流氓偷窥个一干二净，甚至还开始歪曲事实——鬼知道他怎么会是个向导！Nero按耐住“在塔里打Dante一顿”这种会被关禁闭的想法，朝对方竖了个中指，他不想再被关进去了，这样做最多挨个处分——不过也值。  
“好嘛，不要对你的恩人抱这么大敌意啊小鬼，你好歹也是我带进塔的。不过，”Dante抹了抹根本不存在的泪水，“Nico，你的搭档是这个名字吧，她的进步很大啊，一个假期过去你的精神图景稳定到不行，你真的不想和她发展看看吗？”  
“就算Nero愿意，我也不是很愿意。”Nico不知道什么时候出现，她一把推开Nero，用相当恭敬的态度站在Dante面前行礼。“先生（Sir），您好！初次见面！我是向导Nicoletta Goldstein，是Nero现在的临时搭档，也在设备研发处服务。”  
“幸会，Goldstein小姐，”Dante与Nico友好地握了手，“呃，我是不是在哪里听过Goldstein这个姓氏……”  
“哇啊！您居然有印象吗！事实上，我的祖母Nell Goldstein曾经协助过您完成向导素片剂的研发……”  
Nero心情复杂地旁观这两个，可以说是他认识的人当中最粗鲁的人，在他面前进行着相当文明礼貌的交谈，他内心的槽点太多他都不知道从何吐起。  
清脆的高跟鞋敲击声插进他满脑的弹幕墙，来者正是Lady，她是现在Nico的导师。  
“很抱歉打断这难得可贵的粉丝见面会时间，但，”Lady毫不客气地揪住Dante的后领，“可不可以把手从我可爱的学生那里放开？你上完厕所洗手了吗！”  
Trish毫无疑问的也出现了——她和她的向导Lady总是形影不离。无视Dante的鬼叫和Nico对导师的抗议，她站在Nero面前：“闲聊时间结束了。”  
Nero幸灾乐祸地听着Lady向Dante的声讨——多么美妙的训练前音乐，一边轻松地跟着他的导师向训练场走去。

“我很高兴过了一个假期也没有让你松懈。”Trish再一次将Nero打翻在地，却为Nero被打倒的时间间隔增长而认真地评价，这反而让Nero更加无地自容了。可他没有沮丧的时间，因为下一波攻击很快又一次袭来。哨兵的战斗不仅仅只在肉体上，一名优秀的哨兵也应当能够良好地控制自己在战斗中的情绪，尽量不受对方的干扰，为此，他们都召出了自己的精神体。  
Trish的精神体是一只漂亮的雷鸟——S级的评级标准很大一部分要看哨兵和向导的精神体种类，一般哨兵和向导的精神体都是事实存在的动物，而只有S级，是幻想种。据说，首席哨兵向导的精神体光靠威压就可以碾压场上一切等级比自身低的存在，这也是为什么首席哨兵和向导只是作为一种荣誉称号而不是常设职位——如果没有合适的人，那么这个位子就会空在那里。  
Nero没有见过多少人的精神体，他自己倒是很早就召出了小家伙——实际上并不能分辨它是什么，只是先这样称呼它而已。Lady的精神体是海宁芙，Nico的是金角鹿，而Dante——这位曾经的首席向导，据说精神体是一只龙，但Nero从来都没见过。  
“自从他的蓝龙离开后，那只红龙就失去了斗志，”Trish有次这样说，“Dante也不是很有兴趣再把它叫出来。”于是Nero对龙的印象一直都只能停留在好奇上：到底是有多强呢？  
——“你在分心？”哦好吧，Nero自知犯错，这可真糟糕。可怜的小家伙被雷鸟召唤的闪电击中了尾巴，Trish的神情透出一股不悦，Nero乖乖地准备挨训，而这时广播却响了起来：“塔内召集……”  
听到自己名字被点到的Trish停了下来，若有所思，Nero也留神听了一下，被召集的哨兵向导基本上评级都是S级的……这是什么情况？出个任务用得着这么多S级人物吗？还是说S级哨兵向导派对？可也不是全部……起码没有Dante和Nero的名字。  
“今天就先到这里，”Trish收起自己的精神体，Nero刚松了口气，他严厉的魔鬼导师又转头补充了一句，“缺少的训练之后会再补回来的。”  
……好吧，起码今天是有空了的。Nero干脆就横七竖八地躺在训练场上，小家伙凑过来蹭他的脸。  
“嗯？你也是这样想的吗？”Nero用指尖逗弄着小家伙的背，它的尾巴亲昵地缠上Nero的手腕，“好咧！”一个鲤鱼打挺，Nero起身，收起他的精神体，“我们就去到处走走！”

虽然他们平时将这里称为“塔”，但实际上这里更像是个大庄园。Nero漫无目的地四处闲逛，精神图景中的小家伙发出欢快的叫声。虽然说哨兵过于敏锐的五感使得他们无法在外面的世界随意活动，但在这里，他们却享有了一定的“自由”。在塔中，他们不仅能够得到向导的帮助、日常补给的小白片，更妙的是塔配备的设施，哨兵即使不用刻意抑制自己的能力也可以正常生活。  
比如，自己身上这件衣服，就是用特质的布料制成，“穿上就跟没穿一样。”虽然没Trish说得那么夸张，但确实是很大程度上减轻了哨兵对于触感的忍耐要求。像这样细微到无处不在的设施有很多，近些年来还在不断增加，而最让人感到安心的是作为这些设施基础的电子屏障——就是用电子讯号模拟的类似于精神屏障一样的东西，Nero也不是很明白，但他听Nico形容过，据说他们设备研发部还在研究可以随身携带的型号，以后就可以让哨兵更加自在地在外面活动——如同正常人一样行动也不是不可能！在过去，塔是通过轮值的向导提供这样大面积的精神屏障，不过这样低效的办法在现代科学的进步下淘汰了，某种意义上也是解放了向导。  
“曾经这里的精神屏障我一个人就可以展开，”Nero不止一次听Dante这样吹牛皮，“不过这样太累了，还是科技万岁！”  
对了！说到Dante，既然他没有被叫去开会，说不定现在他在办公室那里。呃，并不是Nero很想见他，只是无论如何作为照顾自己的前辈，偶尔去找一找他也挺好的，反正也是无聊嘛。——说不定还能吃上一份草莓圣代和披萨，Patty上次见面还叮嘱自己要好好监督他控制饮食。这样想着，Nero转身，走向了Dante的办公室。

“嘿Dante！”Nero一把推开门，“你是不是又在偷吃草莓圣代和披萨，小心我告诉Patty……嗨？”Nero估计错误了，Dante并不在他的办公室里，里面只有一个正用好奇目光打量着自己的陌生人。  
“呃，不好意思，我是来……”  
“你是来找Dante的吧，他刚刚才出去，一会儿就回来了。”像是知道Nero的窘迫和疑问，那个陌生人善解人意地放下手中的书，向他伸出手，“初次见面，你可以叫我V。”  
“我叫Nero，很高兴认识你，V。呃……”Nero从来没听过这样的名字，他本能地审视着V，眼前这个人可以说是弱不禁风，被发丝遮住半边的眼睛下有淡淡的乌青，尽管是在四季如春的塔里依旧将衬衣的扣子扣到最上面那一颗……总觉得有些过分精致，但还是挺，nice。Nero和他友好地握了手，戴着手套的手和女人一样纤细，而他的膝上蜷着一只奇怪的鸟——看起来像只染色的公鸡，V的另一只手正搭在鸟身上有一下没一下地顺着毛。  
……还有，这位V是个味道好闻的向导。虽然按理来说，像鸟这种动物多多少少身上都会带有些味道，可Nero一点都没感觉出来，反倒是注意到V身上的气味：说不上香气，但那是一种干燥的味道，像是新印刷出的书的纸页，又像是在阳光下曝晒了一天的棉被，也可能更贴近Kyrie家里的老旧水壶煮出的水蒸气……总之，这是让Nero感觉舒服的味道。  
“那个……你的公鸡挺可爱的。”Nero和这位神秘的V面对面坐在Dante办公室的沙发上，绞尽脑汁才挤出这句话。话一出口Nero就后悔了，因为这怎么听都有点像是性骚扰：  
“哦，你是说它吗，” V从书中抬起头来回答他，手顿了一下，然后抿嘴笑了起来，“它看起来是不是很像染了色的公鸡？事实上，它是我的精神体。”  
是啊！Nero在心里疯狂点头，但面前这位斯斯文文的向导太过亲切，他只好压抑自己做出更失礼的举止的冲动。  
“呃，我没有说它不好的意思，”Nero挠挠头，艰难地酝酿着措辞，“我的意思是，那个，它很棒？”  
看着眼前的人抬起书遮掩脸上更深的笑意，Nero知道自己现在看起来就像个智障——他宁愿吵一架也比被现在面前这位向导温柔地包容要好！ V和他遇到的向导都不一样，Dante就是个有时连厕所都懒得冲的油腻大叔，Nico一句话里不带三个脏字就难受，Lady更是脚踹Dante炮炸舰队的存在……而V呢？他穿着整整齐齐的衣服，坐姿端正地阅读书籍，抿嘴笑的时候用书挡着，身上的味道又很好闻——还是说这才是真正的向导，Nero之前遇到的那些都是怪物？！  
V把书合上了，他有些小心翼翼地看着猛抓着自己头发的Nero：“对不起，如果你很在意它的话，我这就把它收回去，我知道你们哨兵总是会对周围的一切有些敏感，而还有些哨兵不喜欢小动物……”  
“不不不我很喜欢，就这样可以的没问题！”Nero急忙抬头，却不小心正对上V 带着些许歉疚的眼睛——他的睫毛是多么长啊。一不小心Nero盯着看得有些久，V的眼神变得有点疑惑，Nero急忙召出自己的小家伙来掩盖他的心虚，“那什么，我的精神体，它一副很想出来的样子，我也把它召出来好了。”  
可这下让Nero更后悔了：小家伙看上去兴奋极了，一出现便迫不及待地跑过去用头去蹭那个有着好闻味道的向导。V看起来像是被吓到了，他侧过脸，又被小家伙从下巴舔到了鼻子，那只奇怪的鸟一下扑腾着翅膀从他膝盖上弹了起来。  
大鸟一边在屋里盘旋，一边用沙哑的声音大喊着：“非礼呀！有人性骚扰！”火热的血液一下冲上了Nero的脸，他跳起来想要抓住那只鸟堵住它的嘴好让它别再发出这种满是误会导向的话。  
几次扑空后，他抓住一根蓝色的尾羽，掉落下的羽毛化作微尘消散在Nero的指缝中，怪鸟尖叫一声躲在了V身后。  
“V！”怪鸟大喊，“你看这个人想对你耍流氓还不承认！”  
“我没有！刚刚只是因为觉得V身上有好闻的味道而已！……不是，我……啊！”  
这和我设想的不一样！Nero哀嚎一声然后把自己埋进Dante办公室满是披萨味的沙发里。这位内向腼腆的向导绝对讨厌我了。  
然后他听见V爽朗的笑声。Nero把头拔了出来，看见那个安静的小向导笑得几乎要喘不过气来。  
V苍白的脸上泛着潮红，眼睛弯起愉快的弧度，他使劲地抱着肚子，笑得是那样放肆。Nero感觉自己好受一些了。开心地笑着的V也是那么nice。  
“请不要在意，” V揉了揉眼角，他的眼睫毛上还挂着细小的水珠，纤长的胳膊抬起，那只鸟便顺从地飞了上去，然后被V收了起来，“我的精神体是Griffon，是种会说话的鸟妖，它说的话大多数时候都是为了气人，请你千万不要放在心上。”  
“我当然不会，反倒是我，我真的为小家伙的冒犯感到抱歉。”Nero真诚地道歉，“不过请相信我，它不是每个人都这样的，除非是它喜欢你。”  
“嗯……那我谢谢它喜欢我。我也挺喜欢它的，小家伙，是它的名字吗？”  
“只是一个暂时的称呼……其实也只有我这样叫它，因为现在也没弄明白它究竟是什么……”  
Nero和V热烈讨论起有关精神体的话题，还谈到了小动物。气氛正好的时候，办公室的门再次被打开，Dante发现Nero在他的办公室时，好像有些吃惊的样子。Nero有些担心自己是不是做错了什么，而Dante接下来的举动彻底打破今天份Nero对他的尊敬。  
“对不起，我打扰你们了，”Dante一副了然的模样，后退着想要离开办公室并重新关上门，“你们继续，放心吧Nero，我会帮你跟Trish请假，结合手续补办的事也会和塔内说明的。啊呀真是后生可畏啊……加油！”说着，Dante还朝Nero比出个下流的手势。  
“花Q Dante！”

而此时，来到最高指挥室的Trish遇到了自己向导，环视一圈，来到此处的都是已经正式服役的S级老面孔——却没有Dante，她和Lady交换了一个疑惑的眼神，等着任务下达。和Dante一样，塔内的指挥层都没有出现，而现任政府首脑出现在指挥室的屏幕上。  
这并不违规，作为国家最高的领导人，他有指挥这些高级兵器的权力。只是，这样跳过指挥层直接下达命令，总是有些奇怪……  
而接下来这位大人物的命令更是让整个指挥室的人都陷入了混乱。


End file.
